1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering technology for an image, and more particularly, to a Gaussian filtering technology for an image.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image recognizing system which recognizes an object in an image such as an face and gesture recognizing system is realized based on software not only in the field of an industrial field but also in a variety of application fields including a digital camera, a smart phone, an access control system and a digital door lock. However, recently, image input/output devices are becoming high quality, and systems supporting from a quarter video graphic array (QVGA) grade in a small scale to a high definition (HD) grade in a large scale come into wide use. A process of recognizing an object in an image includes Gaussian filtering.
That is, although performing the Gaussian filtering on a high resolution image in real time is required, because the Gaussian filtering is performed based on a processor through software in a general embedded system, there is a limit in processing the Gaussian filtering on a high resolution image in real time.